User blog:-Ultimate1onskates-/Top Anticipated Games of Q3/Q4 2011
Dead Space Wikia, tell me about your MOst Anticipated Games for what's left of 2011. This is my list for the high 6 of my most anticipated games and my reasons for why they should be good/bad releases for 2011- 6. Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City Ingame co-op- storymode and multiplayer Back-to-original roots gore-style of the classic Resident Evil Franchise Is actually fun aside from Resident Evil 5 could be frustatingly repetitive due to its un and gun, hack and slash design Runs along in alternate history to Reasident Evils 2 and 3 5. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Has an addition of well crafted multiplayer Great Story Graphics are nearing perfection, aside from water interaction and certain physics-based explosions Linear No co-op sequel to game of the year based on an original story 4. Assassin's Creed: Revelations It is the finality of a trilogy Multiplayer should be evn more craft, smart, amazing, and clever in its own unique lusters The online graphics are more appealing to me than the campaign's which is odd Some of the scripted events are pausy of you are all about graphical performance Story is indigenous to anything you've ever played attracts a large fan base without the use of assault rifles and gigantic explosions 3. Battlefield 3 Has a great sense of realism rather than the cartooney, ."'i'm a hero so i'll die or live near the end as always to a plot that involves russians and whatnot every FREAKING game" Call Of Duty Pertains to its genius prequels and sub-games with an always promising class-based, multiplayer experiences with 20+player matches-+50 for pc has a new game engine that calls for earthquake rendering, building collapses, stellar sound design, and addicting graphics A shooter that doesn't rely on shooting every enemy as fast as you can, but requires you to plan ahead and think Comes from a shoot 'em up series that never can fail to impress 2. Resistance 3 A game that matches up to Left For Dead, and makes XBox fans want a ps3 Epic sci-fi bloody, gruesome, actiony, alien goodness A diffrent approach to the FPS genre with alien weapons and shiny stuff 2-player co-op campaign expansive online player capacities of 16 versus with 2-player mp co-op has emotional stroytelling that depicts what happens to the human popuation, exposing our horrible retaliations on life in a crued situation is set in the past, loaning the player with a retroactive feel 1. Dead Island A new title that isn't 'Blah Blah 2,3,4, or 10,000,000!' Is an FPS game that focuses heavily on melee combat Has a co-op campaign, which we should know that by now, is the new limit for videogames co-op drop-in drop-out multiplayer so matches can no longer be interrupted has zombies is an RPG has a decent plot, up to date graphics, and a smooth trailer to back it up disclaimer: I do not claim to hate COD, I just know that it is soon becoming a walking cliche. The zombies mode is fun, and online is enjoyable. The game series can just be too repetitive. Give thoughts on your top games for the second half of 2011. Year of the PS3! Category:Blog posts